


Survive Five Nights.

by angelcastiel24



Category: Fall Out Boy, Five Nights at Freddy's, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Anamatronic Characters, Black Out, Clueless Dan and Phil, Cockles, Dan and Phil Power Wasting, Danger, Destiel - Freeform, Falling In Love, Falling off chair, Falling out chair, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Fluff, Fnarf, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Hook - Freeform, Horror, Hugs, Jared - Freeform, Jared alone, Jump Scares, Limited Power, M/M, Malfunctioning Character, Mass security, Murder, Murdered Security Guards, Night shift - Freeform, Peterick, Phan - Freeform, Pizza, Pizzaria, Rydon, Scary, Security, Security Cameras, Security Guard Brendon Urie, Security Guard Dan Howell, Security Guard Jared Padalecki, Security Guard Jensen Ackles, Security Guard Misha Collins, Security Guard Patrick Stump, Security Guard Pete Wentz, Security Guard Phil Lester, Security Guard Ryan Ross, Self defence with hook hand, Some Swearing, Survive 5 nights, Survive Five Nights, Will they survive 5 nights?, Work, Worried Phil, couples, first game, kiss, mostly from Dan, phone guy - Freeform, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcastiel24/pseuds/angelcastiel24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil need a job.... BADLY. So much so that they take ANYTHING they can find.</p><p>"HELP WANTED</p><p>Freddy Fazbear's Pizza</p><p>Family pizzeria looking for security guards to work the night shift.<br/>12am to 6am.</p><p>Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.</p><p>Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.</p><p>$120 per week,<br/>to apply call: <br/>1-888-FA2-FAZ8268."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night one - Dan and Phil

After long weeks of searching Dan and Phil finally found a job.

"HELP WANTED

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Family pizzeria looking for security guards to work the night shift.  
12am to 6am.

Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.

Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.

$120 per week,  
to apply call:   
1-888-FA2-FAZ8268."

 

"Not responsible for any injury/dismemberment?" exclaimed Phil, looking concerned.

 

"It must just be something they have to put in the advert" Assured Dan.

 

NIGHT 1 

 

Dan and Phil nervousley glanced around their new office.

It was five minutes to midnight.

The phone rang.

" _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

 

 _"_ The characters get a bit quirky at night?" Said Dan.

 

Phil looked scared.

 

"Was this a bad idea Dan? I mean, we're not this desperate are we?"

 

"Do you want to go back to being the laughing stock of the town when they see our next video Phil?? I can't deal with 3 views again! Anyway, he said it'd be fine if we just saved as much power as we can."

 

Phil opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a large bang coming from a few rooms away.

 

"What was that?" Whispered Dan.

 

"Check the security cameras." Said Phil.

 

Dan opened up the computer and scanned the rooms.

 

"I don't see anything..."

 

"What's that??" Said Phil pointing to a silhouette standing in the distance as the lights flickered."

 

"It looks like a bunny...." Said Dan.

 

"Where is it?" asked Phil.

 

"I think that's camera 18, so the party room."

 

"Where are we?" Said Phil.

 

"We're down here" Said Dan pointing to a room at the other end of the building.

 

"So we've just got to watch out for camera 28 and camera 48" He added. "That's when we'll be in real trouble."

 

"I don't want to be forcefully stuffed in to an anamitronic suit..." Said Phil, his voice quivering with fear.

 

Dan sighed "You wont  _actually_ get stuffed in to a Freddy Fazbear suit Phil!" he said "If this place was that dangerous they'd have shut it down by now!"

 

"Lets hope so..." Said Phil.

 

88 percent battery.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

1AM

 

Dan and Phil had fallen silent.

 

"Lets check the cameras again." Said Phil.

 

"No, we've only got 70% battery left."

 

"What will happen if we run out of power..?" Breathed Phil.

 

"I don't know.." Sighed Dan.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

2AM

 

Phil was getting restless.

 

"They could be anywhere Dan. We need to check the cameras." 

 

"Ok, if it'll stop you freaking out!"

 

Dan opened up the computer and clicked to camera 1A, the stage.

 

"See?? They're all still there. There's nothing to worry about Phil, they're just robots. I mean, what're they really gunna d- Wait...... Where did the chicken go?"

 

"I can't see her anywhere!!!!" Said Phil who was already panicking.

 

"Calm down Phil." Said Dan, trying to swallow his own fear. He checked camera 18, nothing. He checked camera 7, nothing. He checked camera 5, nothing again.

 

"What about 2A?" Said Phil.

 

Dan clicked 2A to reveal Chica staring straight in to the camera.

 

"SHE'S IN THE HALLWAY!!" Screamed Dan, finally losing his cool.

 

"CLOSE THE DOORS" Shouted Phil, only more panicked by Dan's fear.

 

Dan scrambled for the button.

 

"QUICKLY!!" Shouted Phil.

 

The doors closed.

 

"Phew." Breathed Dan.

 

"That was close..."

 

They waited to see if they could hear anything, but everything had gone silent.

 

"Where is she now?"  Asked Phil.

 

"She's back in the party room." Said Dan looking at the cameras.

 

They both breathed a sigh of relief. Opening the doors again.

 

46 percent battery.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

3AM

 

Dan and Phil agreed to check the cameras more frequently after the incident with Chica, but power was running low.

 

Phil was anxiously chewing his nails and listening to Dan snoring.

 

He's fallen asleep 10 minutes ago and Phil wasn't sure if he should wake him. It was about time the cameras were checked again and Phil didn't know how to work them yet, but Dan looked so cute and peaceful curled up in his office chair.

 

Phil decided he'd hold off waking him for a few more minutes.

 

The first couple of minutes were somewhat uneventful, but the peace was soon broken where he heard something moving at the end of the hallway.

 

"Dan....?" Phil whispered.

 

There was silence. Dan had turned over and was no longer snoring. All Phil could hear was his soft breathing and his own heart beat swiftly increasing.

 

"Maybe it's gone" Phil thought, trying to put his mind at ease.

 

But suddenly he heard a much louder bang. It sounded like something was right outside the door.

 

"What was that?!" Said Dan, who'd luckily been woken by the sound.

 

"I don't know." Breathed Phil.

 

The two boys stayed silent for another few seconds until two glowing eyes appeared, flickering outside the door.

 

Phil held in a scream as Dan shot his hands forward and flicked on the light switch.

 

"NO, CLOSE THE DOORS!!" Screamed Phil.

 

"IT'S THE BEAR!!!"  shouted Dan frozen in fear.

 

Phil leaped up and hit every button he could see.

 

Lights started flashing, an alarm sounded and the all doors locked shut on both sides.

 

"Noooooo!!" Screamed Dan, snapping out of it and and trying to turn off the beaming lights and blaring alarm. " WE'RE GUNNA LOSE  ALL THE POWER!"

 

"I had to do something" Said Phil, panicking even more than before.

 

"NOW THEY'LL KNOW WHERE WE ARE YOU IDIOT!!!" Dan shouted angrily. Turning off the alarm. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO PHIL?! THEY COULD BE HERE ANY MOMME-" 

 

"I'm sorry Dan I just didn't think..." Whimpered Phil, which caused Dan to stop shouting and sigh.

 

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be freaking out at you, it'll only make things worse, you were only trying to help." Dan breathed. 

 

"I shouldn't have done it though, it was stupid. Now they're going to find us..." Said Phil, his voice shaking as the lump in his throat grew.

 

"It's ok." Dan said taking Phil in to his arms. "We only have 2 more hours." he whispered.

 

"We'll be ok."

 

10 percent battery.

 

4AM

 

As the night went on the room fell silent again.

 

Phil wasn't sure if Dan had fallen asleep again until the silence was broken and he said.

 

"Are you ok now Phil?"

 

"Yes.." Phil whispered.

 

"Good, I don't like seeing you upset.... It makes me sad too."

 

There was a slightly awkward silence then Dan said

 

"Maybe we should check the cameras again."

 

"Uuh, y-yeah." Phil stuttered.

 

Nothing looked out of the ordinary in any of the rooms so they closed the computer over again and fell silent.

 

"I'm exhausted." Sighed Phil, rubbing his eyes.

 

"You should take a nap now, while things are uneventful. I'll keep watch." said Dan

 

"Are you sure?" said Phil.

 

"Yeah, it's fine." Said Dan, pretending he wasn't scared after what happened last time someone fell asleep.

 

Phil curled up in his chair and closed his eyes.

 

He was quietly snoring within a couple of minutes.

 

"You really were tired" Whispered Dan, smiling, and stroking Phil's hair back.

 

He suddenly realised what he was doing and quickly pulled his hand away, turning a deep red within seconds.

 

Dan sat fidgeting for the next fifteen minutes. Briefly checking the cameras every few minutes.

 

Phil was still sleeping sound.

 

Dan watched his chest rising and falling and listened to his deep breathing, somehow this made him feel more at ease. Phil always did.

 

5 percent power.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

5AM

 

Phil had woken and was rubbing his eyes again. 

 

"Thanks, Dan. I really needed that," he mumbled.

 

Dan was drinking an instant coffee he'd made to keep him awake. "No problem," he replied. 

 

"Did you see anything on the cameras while I was sleeping?" Phil asked. 

 

"Nope, they're pretty chilled out right now."

 

"It mustn't be too long until dawn... how much power do we have left?"

 

Dan gulped. "Only five percent."

 

"But don't worry," He said when he saw Phil's face change. "As you said, it must be almost dawn."

 

Phil sighed.

 

Another fifteen minutes passed.

 

"Check the cameras again." Said Phil.

 

"But we'll lose battery," Said Dan "It's OK Phil, if any were coming we would hear them."

 

Phil started chewing his lip.

 

Dan could tell he was worrying.

 

"Look, if it'll put your mind at ease we can quickly check them." He said.

 

"Thanks Dan." Phil said, forcing a brief smile. Which was enough to reassure Dan, for now.

 

Everything looked OK on the cameras.

 

They closed them down again. 

 

But then they heard another noise from the end of the hallway. On the opposite side from last time.

 

"What was that?" Said Dan "There was nothing on the cameras just a few seconds ago?"

 

"How fast can they move?" Asked Phil in a worried tone.

 

"I have no idea.." Said Dan

 

There was a short silence.

 

"Turn on the light." Said Phil.

 

"It might be gone." Said Dan.

 

"Just turn on the light." said Phil

 

"We'll lose power!" Said Dan.

 

Suddenly they heard music in the distance. It sounded like something from a child's music box.

 

"CHECK THE CAMERAS!!" Said Phil, frantically. "I don't like this!"

 

Dan opened up the cameras and clicked through all the rooms.

 

"Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, WOAH!"

 

Chica was standing right by one of the cameras.

 

"WHERE IS SHE??" screamed Phil.

 

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Shouted Dan as the music grew louder.

 

"I think she's in the hallway!!" Shouted Phil "Turn on the light!!!"

 

This time Dan did click the light.

 

"She's not there!" Said Dan.

 

"Keep it on, I think she's coming!!!"

 

"We're losing battery!!!" Panicked Dan.

 

Suddenly the lights flickered out and they were plunged in to darkness.

 

0 percent battery.

 

"Oh no.." Whispered Phil.

 

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" Said Dan.

 

"Shhhhh," Said Phil. "She'll hear us."

 

Their eyes were glued to the door as the music grew louder.

 

Suddenly Chica's glowing white eyes appeared through the darkness, flashing on and off as the music played out.

 

Dan put his hand over his heart. He could feel it beating faster than ever.

 

"Go away, go away," Phil chanted in his head,

 

"This is it." Dan said.

 

Chica was staring straight at them, when her head suddenly fell down and she stopped in her tracks.

 

It was silent, the music had come to a sudden halt.

 

Phil looked at Dan, and there was another short silence before they screamed,

 

"WE DID IT!!! It's 6 o'clock!!" 

 

They threw their arms around each other and hugged tightly in relief.

 

"She must be set to turn off in the morning." Said Dan breaking the hug to walk over and inspect Chica.

 

"Don't touch her Dan," Phil urged "Lets just get out  of here."

 

"Yeah," Said Dan, turning back, "Only 4 more nights to go..."

 

Phil bit down hard on his lip. He dreaded the thought of four more nights of this.

 

"We can do this." Dan smiled reassuringly at Phil.

 

"Lets hope so..." He breathed.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

                                                                                            END OF CHAPTER 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Night 2 - Pete and Patrick

NIGHT 2

 

Dan and Phil stepped into their unwelcoming dingy office once again.

 

This was the second night of working as security for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a place of joy for children and adults alike by day, and a nightmare by night.

 

The fan squeaked loudly as they entered making them both jump.

 

"Hah, I guess we're pretty tense after last night," said Dan, nervously glancing around as he felt the impending sense of doom surrounding them grow.

 

Phil sat down in his chair by the desk.

 

"Wait, why have they given us more chairs?" Dan asked, glancing at the two extra chairs that had been newly placed by the desk.

 

"Dunno..." Phil said; he'd been unusually quiet since last night, probably due to the trauma he had experienced. 

 

The phone rang loudly, grasping Dan and Phil's attention. 

 

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! 

I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? 

I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. 

Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.

Wait, actually, before I go, I don't know if they told you guys but they've hired a couple of new recruits to help you out. Just in case something, y'know... Happens to one of you. Anyway, they should be here soon so I'll let you go. Remember to keep an eye on those cameras!"

 

"Well that explains the new chairs," remarked Dan.

 

"I wonder what they'll be like....?" Phil said quietly.

 

"Yeah, who'd be dumb enough to work this job?" said Dan, laughing nervously.

 

Phil's face remained unchanged. He checked the cameras under the phone guy's orders.

 

"Everything looks okay-ish," he said.

 

"Where's that chicken one??" questioned Dan.

 

"She's in the dining area," Phil said, flicking to camera 1B. "We'll just have to keep an eye on her."

 

Suddenly, the door behind them clicked open...

 

Dan and Phil screamed, immediately racing to the conclusion that Chica had found her way in through the back door within a matter of seconds.

 

They soon dropped their guards when they saw two scrawny looking little guys staring back at them looking somewhat alarmed. Definitely not Chica. 

 

"Sorry, did we scare you guys?" said the taller of the pair, who had black hair slicked over his pale face in a side fringe "My name's Pete, and, uh, this is my friend Patrick," He said gesturing to the smaller man standing beside him. He waved nervously.

 

"Hey," Patrick said, forcing a smile.

 

"Hi!" said Dan and Phil in unison while trying to smile back at the two, but their minds were still on Chica, hoping she hadn't yet wandered from the dining hall.

 

"So you guys are the new recruits...?" asked Dan, offering them a chair.

 

"Yeah, we needed to get away from the music scene for a while coz things weren't exactly, working out for us," Said Pete taking the chair Dan offered him and sitting down. Patrick remained standing awkwardly in the corner. "This was the only job that would take two scrawny guys with no experience," Pete laughed half-heartedly.

 

Phil turned to the cameras and did what he'd been itching to do; He clicked to camera 1B to check if the animatronic chicken was still there, unfortunately Chica was gone.

 

"Cool," said Pete "Looks pretty high tech, can you see all the animatronics from here? If you ask me, they looked pretty creepy! I dunno what parent would take their kids here," he laughed again.

 

"Oh god where is she?" Phil panicked, grabbing Dan's attention and equally panicking him as they checked all the cameras to no success.

 

"Where's who? Is this one of the animatronics? You've lost one already?" Pete said, still not seeing how serious the situation was.

 

"Check the light by the door!!" Phil hurried Dan.

 

"Guys, what's going on?" said Pete, looking confusedly at the pair.

 

"Chica's coming, we need to close the doors!!!" Phil panicked gripping Dan's arm tightly.

 

"Chica? That's that chicken thing right? You guys are crazy! You don't actually think they could do us any harm, do you?" 

 

"Believe me they can, and if we don't get the door closed soon she WILL!" Phil urged as Dan pressed the button on the side of the door.

 

"Phew," he said sliding down the door to his knees. "That was close."

 

"Guys...? I'm still not getting what the problem is?" said Pete.

 

"Nobody told you?!" said Phil, "The animatronics are left on a free roaming mode at night and if they find us they'll try and stuff us in to a Freddy Fazbear suit! You guys really don't understand the danger that we're in!"

 

Seeing the shock on Pete and Patrick's faces Dan quickly added, "But maybe Phil is over reacting a little bit. It's not that hard. You just have to remember to close the doors when they're near, I'm sure they wont get us," he assured. "And they don't even stay at the doors for that long," He said pressing the button and opening to doors again, only to reveal Chica was still standing there.

 

The room erupted in ear-splittingly loud screams as Dan tried to reach for the button to close the door again, but not before Chica grabbed his arm, stopping him completely.

 

Suddenly Patrick, the closest of the three too the door since he hadn't taken his seat in the first place, ran forward and slammed his hand down on to the button, crushing the door down onto Chica's arm and ripping it straight off her shoulder. 

 

"Aaaagghh!" Dan screamed looking down and seeing Chica's severed arm was still gripping onto him and quickly tore it off and throwing it to the floor. 

 

It flickered with electricity for a moment before falling limp.

 

The room was silent.

 

"You saved me," Dan breathed, looking straight at Patrick.

 

He blushed, averting his gaze from Dan. "I couldn't have just left you," he mumbled. 

 

There was a massive thud against the door, and it sounded as though Chica had thrown herself against the door in rage, but soon after they heard the sound of her broken body slinking away.

 

They opened the door again, revealing no animatronics, just darkness. 

 

"Phew," said Dan, almost laughing.

 

"Are you ok?" Phil said, looking concerned.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dan replied flexing his strained arm.

 

They stood staring into each others eyes for a second before Pete broke the silence.

 

"Now I know what you guys mean about those animatronics," he said.

 

65 percent battery.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1AM

 

Pete was pacing around the office uneasily.

 

The last 10 minutes had been spent explaining to the new recruits that working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was not going to be as easy as they had previously thought.

 

Patrick sat in the corner chewing his nails, listening to what Dan had to say.

 

"So we just have to make sure we don't run out of power before the night ends really," he smiled, trying to end the conversation on a more positive note. "Speaking of power, Phil, how much DO we have left?"

 

"64 percent," Phil answered, flicking up the cameras and looking worriedly at Dan.

 

"We shouldn't have had the doors closed for so long," said Dan turning more serious.

 

"We had to, Chica wouldn't leave," said Phil.

 

"So, I guess Dan opening the doors was maybe a blessing in disguise, at least we saved some power!" Pete joked looking expectantly over to his new friends.

 

Dan and Phil did not see the funny side and their faces remained unchanged.

 

"Heh....." said Pete losing his comedy spirit.

 

63 percent battery.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

2AM

 

They had been sitting silently for some time now.

 

Pete made the occasional comment or bad joke in an unsuccessful attempt to lighten the mood or make small talk.

 

They heard a clanging noise in the distance that sounded as though one animatronics was walking around.

 

"Check the cameras again," Phil urged to Dan, gripping his arm, this had become a sort of nervous habit for Phil. Dan made him feel safe.

 

Dan smiled at Phil in reassurance. "It sounded like they were a while away. I think we're ok," he said, flicking up the cameras and checking anyway.

 

They clicked around the rooms and saw Chica on camera 5 - Backstage.

 

"It's ok, she's still a while away," said Dan, glancing down at Phil's tight grip on his arm, making Phil blush and quickly release his grasp.

 

Pete giggled which made them both blush a hundred times more.

 

Suddenly they heard another clang, much closer by.

 

They flicked on the cameras and Chica was right there, staring in to camera 3, in the supply closet.

 

"She looks mad..." Patrick murmured, looking scared.

 

"Yeah, like their faces can ever change Patrick!" Pete said "You think she's coming for revenge after you ripped her arm off?"

 

"Don't joke about it!" defended Patrick, looking genuinely concerned.

 

"You'll be fine!" Pete laughed, putting his arm around Patrick's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 

Patrick just stared in to Chica's hateful eyes on the monitor.

 

Dan turned the cameras off. "Can't waste power just watching her! We'll need to just listen out."

 

And they did, for around 5 minutes before they heard another clang, then another, then another. But they were getting farther away rather than closer.

 

"Is she leaving?" whispered Patrick.

 

"Must be...?" Dan said, looking slightly confused. "She must've heard something back there or something, I guess we're lucky."

 

"Yeah," Said Patrick, unable to get the image of Chica staring at him off his mind.

 

50 Percent battery.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

3AM

 

Another uneventful fifteen minutes had passed and the boys had made themselves cups of coffee to keep them awake.

 

"Did anyone else just hear something?" said Dan, sipping on his hot coffee.

 

"No?" they all said, listening carefully.

 

"Must've just been my imagination..." said Dan.

 

But after another five minutes, they all heard something; A bang come from Pirate Cove.

 

Phil quickly turned on the cameras and checked. The curtains were open and the room was empty.

 

"Where's Foxy.....?" whispered Dan.

 

Phil clicked to the corridor which showed Foxy running along the corridor toward them.

 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Dan screamed, falling backwards off his chair and spilling coffee everywhere.

 

"DAN!!!" Phil yelled.

 

Within Seconds Foxy was in the West Hall corner, which was right outside the door.

 

They heard his blood curdling scream as he ran swiftly towards them.

 

Pete ran faster than ever to the door and slammed it shut, locking Foxy out just in time.

 

"Holy crap..." Pete said, breathing heavily, his back pressed against the door.

 

Dan was embarrassedly mopping up coffee from all over the floor while Phil straightened out his chair.

 

"That was too close," breathed Phil.

 

"Wait, what's that?!" Said Patrick, suddenly looking more panicked than ever. 

 

Something else was coming down the hallway in on the right.

 

"UGH, GIVE US A BREAK!" Shouted Dan exasperatedly, throwing the rag he was using to mop the spilled coffee up to the ground, as Patrick raced for the door, locking it closed.

 

He turned on the light, lighting up the window to the East Hall corner to reveal Chica standing staring straight at him, giving him the same look she had on her face earlier as she stared in to the camera.

 

Patrick felt fear fill up his whole body and a lump grow in his throat.

 

There was something he DID NOT like about that chicken, and he got the feeling she didn't like him at all either.

 

"Turn off the light, you're wasting battery!" Dan said.

 

But Patrick was frozen, eyes glued to Chica's, hand pressed firmly on the button for the light.

 

"PATRICK" Dan shouted snapping him out of it. "Open the door, she's gone..."

 

Patrick blinked twice and had to do a double take because Dan was right, she had gone. But it was as if her face was glued to the back of his eyelids, always staring.

 

"You ok buddy?" said Pete, walking over to Patrick and opening the door up for him.

 

"Uuuh, y-yeah, I'm, I'm fine..." He mumbled, trying desperately to get Chica's burning eyes out of his head.

 

"I think you should come sit down," said Pete, taking his arm and guiding him to his seat. "I'll make you another cup of coffee."

 

29 percent battery

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

4AM

 

Patrick had finally settled down and fallen asleep with his head on Pete's shoulder.

 

"So are uh, you guys together?" asked Phil.

 

"No, heh, definitely not, we're just, uh, good friends.." he said blushing a deep red.

 

"Oh, sorry!" said Phil, looking a little embarrassed himself.

 

He turned and started quietly talking with Dan about something Pete couldn't make out.

 

Pete just stared down at Patrick's sleeping face. He looked so cute when he slept. Finally his mind was at peace. Pete was starting to worry about him, he'd never seen him so scared as when he saw Chica again.

 

"Everything'll be fine," he whispered almost inaudibly stroking back Patrick's hair. 

 

"Still no activity on the cameras..." Dan said, who was now checking that everything was as it should be.

 

"Great," Pete whispered, looking up and smiling at Dan. "Maybe I should keep watch for a bit and you two could get some sleep too."

 

"Ok," said Phil "Just remember to check the cameras."

 

"I will." Pete smiled.

 

Phil slumped to one side of his chair and closed his eyes. Dan curled up and did the same.

 

After five minutes Pete had to move the sleeping Patrick to go check the cameras.

 

Dan and Phil had turned over and were now sleeping soundly with their heads on each others shoulders.

 

Pete thought about taking a picture, but he'd forgotten his phone. 

 

He opened up the computer and flicked through the rooms but the animatronics were all still on the stage or in Pirate Cove. He kept flicking through the rooms to familiarise himself with the lay out of the building but soon he grew tired. He tried to stay awake as long as he could but within the next few minutes he was asleep with his head on the desk next to the computer, which he'd left on...

 

10 percent battery.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

5AM

 

 

Pete, Patrick and Phil woke to a start when they heard Dan shout "TEN PERCENT BATTERY?!"

 

"Pete you fell asleep?!" Phil whined as he worried what would happen if the power ran out again.

 

"I'm sorry, I was just so tired. I couldn't help myself," Pete mumbled, feeling ashamed.

 

Dan lost his cool. "Well your little nap could cost us our LIVES, Pete, do you still not understand how serious this is?!?! Is this a all some big joke to yo-"

 

Yet another bang was heard from the hallway.

 

"Great! Now we'll have to use more battery!" Dan huffed.

 

"Leave the cameras, this is my fault so I'll deal with it. I'm sure it'll be nothing so I'll just go out and check. If anything's wrong I'll shout and you can come help me," Pete said, and before anyone could interrupt him he was already at the door "I'll be back in five minutes!" He called disappearing round the corner.

 

"Be careful Pete!" Patrick shouted, looking concerned for his friend.

 

"No one's ever been out of the office before..." Phil said looking nervous.

 

"Idiot!" Dan muttered.

 

Ten minutes had passed and there had been no word from Pete.

 

"Guys, I'm getting worried about him," said Patrick "Maybe I should go look for him."

 

"He said he'd shout if he was in trouble." Phil said.

 

"But if he's not in trouble, what's taking him so long?" Patrick said, biting his lip.

 

"Maybe you should go look." Said Dan "Shout if you're in trouble and we'll come and get you, and if you're not back in five minutes, we'll check the cameras and make sure you're ok."

 

Patrick swallowed his fear and nodded, he couldn't bare the thought of Pete in trouble, all alone.

 

He headed to the door and waved Dan and Phil goodbye. 

 

"If I'm not back, remember to check the cameras," Patrick said.

 

"Don't worry, we will," assured Dan.

 

Five minutes later...

 

Dan and Phil were getting restless waiting for Patrick to return with Pete.

 

"Maybe we should check the cameras for them." Phil suggested.

 

"No, we'll wait a few more minutes," replied Dan "They're probably on their way."

 

"Patrick's so brave to go out and look for Pete.." Said Phil, staring at the black abyss beyond the door.

 

"I'd do the same for you if you went missing Phil," Said Dan, staring in to Phil's piercing blue eyes "I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt."

 

Phil just looked back at Dan, they were lost in the moment for a second before they snapped out of it.

 

"So uh, it's probably been like five minutes now, we should probably, uh, check the cameras now," Dan said blushing and flicking up the cameras.

 

"Good idea," said Phil.

 

Dan flicked through the cameras and soon found Patrick on camera 7 walking though the hallway towards the restrooms. 

 

"Oh, no.." they breathed as they saw Chica was standing in the entrance waiting for him. 

 

"PATRICK NO!!" Phil shouted putting his hands in his hair. "We can't warn him..." 

 

"What do we do?" Dan said, glancing worriedly at the computer, Patrick was only steps away from meeting his doom. 

 

Suddenly the camera went black turned to audio only. They heard a scream that could only belong to Patrick. 

 

"NO!" shouted Phil getting up from his desk and running towards the door.

 

"No, Phil we can't just rush in without a plan, we might get killed." Dan replied.

 

"But Patrick could be dead!!" Phil panicked. 

 

"Calm down," said Dan. "Lets just check the cameras and see where Pete is."

 

He flipped them open and was flicking through the cameras when Pete burst through the right hand side door with an unconscious Patrick in his arms, blood everywhere. 

 

"HOLY SHIT HIS HAND!!!!" Dan screamed, seeing the mangled bloody stump where Patrick's right hand had previously been.. 

 

"Aghhh, what do we do?!?" Phil panicked, staring at his injured friend. 

 

"Quickly, clear a space for him!" Pete shouted, gesturing to the desk.

 

Dan and Phil sprung up sweeping everything off the desk and onto the floor as quickly as they could.

 

Pete ran over and laid Patrick, who was still unconscious, down in the space.

 

"WHAT DO WE DO TO STOP THE BLEEDING?!?!" Dan screamed, staring at the ever-growing bloody mess around Patrick's arm. He had lost a lot of blood.

 

Pete ripped off his shirt and tore it in two, tying the fabric around Patrick's stump.

 

"That'll have to do for now," He panted, staring down at his unconscious friend.

 

Suddenly there was a noise right outside the door, coming from the hallway.

 

"What's that??" Phil asked, eyeing the door.

 

"GIVE US A FUCKING BREAK!" Shouted Pete flicking on the light to reveal a blood splattered Chica holding Patrick's served hand.

 

Dan and Phil stared in horror.

 

"SHE'S GOT PATRICK'S HAND!" screamed Phil.

 

Chica slowly raised his hand up to her beak, dripping blood over the 'Let's eat!' printed on her bib.

 

Dan wretched as she shoved Patrick's hand in to her mouth and began grinding it down in her teeth in to a bloody mess dripping over the floor.

 

Phil covered his eyes, screaming in horror.

 

Pete just stared, fists clenched, breathing heavily.

 

When the remains of his hand were gone Chica stepped forward, further out of the shadows, they were next.

 

Dan and Phil ran to the opposite door, scrambling to get out of Chica's way but Pete stood by his injured friend, gripping his remaining hand, and staring viciously at Chica, trying to hide his fear and stand up for Patrick.

 

She stepped closer, now fully in the office. The lights flickered on for a second as she pursued the three terrified boys.

 

She reached her good arm forward and grabbed on to Pete pulling him toward the door. 

 

"Noooooo!!!" Phil screamed, covering his eyes. "PETE!"

 

Pete tried to struggle free but her grip was too tight for him, as she pulled him further towards the darkness beyond the door, but then suddenly the lights flickered on...

 

Dan and Phil looked up in astonishment as Chica stopped in her tracks, arms falling limp to her sides.

 

They had made it through another night.

 

But this time, there was no room for celebration, they had to get Patrick to the hospital fast or he'd bleed to death. 

 

As they rushed out, carrying Patrick with them.

 

Dan caught Phil's eye and smiled at him 

 

"We made it!" 

 

"Only just..." Phil said, looking at the mangled stump where Patrick's hand had once been. 

 

This was only the beginning. They had far worse things to come...

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Night 3 - Brendon and Ryan

NIGHT 3

 

12AM

 

"Here we are again..." Dan sighed as he and Phil stepped into their office.

 

"I hope Patrick's ok..." said Phil, scanning his surroundings, everything was as it should be..... For now. The remnants of the night before still showed, though. The most noticeable of which, was the large blood stains on the floor and on the desk - a reminder of the ordeal Patrick'd gone through. 

 

"Must be tough for him, I can't imagine loosing my hand. He should be ok though, I haven't spoken to Pete since he went in for surgery. He said they were doing what they could for him and he should be alright." 

 

Phil's phone buzzed from within his pocket.

 

"So, you remembered your phone this time?" Said Dan.

 

"Yeah," Said Phil taking his phone out of his pocket to look at it.

 

"That might come in handy tonight. We don't know how bad it's going to get." Said Dan.

 

"It's Pete!" Said Phil, Dan's eyes lit up.

 

"Is Patrick ok?" He asked.

 

"He's fine. He's out of surgery and everything went well. They've released him from hospital already. Pete says they're on their way, and they're bringing help." Said Phil.

 

"Phew, glad he's alright. I wonder who's they're bringing... but we're going to need all the help we can get." Said Dan

 

Just then there was a knocking at the door.

 

"Speak of the devil!" Dan said, walking over and opening the door to reveal a tired looking Pete, and a pale, scared looking Patrick who was gripping his bandaged wrist, along with two people standing slightly behind them, that Dan and Phil didn't know.

 

"Hey guys." Said Pete, holding the door open for Patrick and the new recruits who smiled briefly as they passed.

 

Dan and Phil fussed over Patrick as he walked in, asking him about how the surgery went and how he felt.

 

Patrick seemed distant and didn't say much only giving the two the needed answers; he mostly just spent a lot of time staring at the bandaged stump.

 

Dan and Phil gave up on getting any answers out of Patrick after a short time and turned to the two new recruits who were standing to Pete's left.

 

The slightly shorter of the pair, who had short brown hair and square glasses, cheerfully introduced himself as 'Brendon' while the taller of the pair with sleek brown hair and somewhat childlike features stayed quieter and was introduced by his cheerful friend as 'Ryan'

 

"Nice to meet you!" Dan said, offering his hand to the pair and shaking their's in greeting.

 

Brendon smiled widely, and Ryan just nodded in his direction, his face still remaining unchanged.

 

After they were introduced they got settled down in their office and before too long the phone rang.

 

The familiar voice of the Phone Guy, who had still never stated his name, began talking to them again. They all listened carefully.

 

"Hello, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don’t last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that’s not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.  
Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they’ll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.

Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side." 

 

"Who was that guy?" Asked Brendon, looking around the room of worried faces.

 

"He was a former security guard that worked here before us. He calls every night and leaves us messages just to, uh, check up on us I guess." Said Pete, who was sitting by Patrick's side, with his hand placed re-assuringly on his leg.

 

"This place really is kinda creepy, you were right." Said Brendon who still hadn't sat down and was pacing the office, tracing the walls with his hand as he went.

 

"Believe me, it gets much worse than the creepy office," Pete laughed, "Dan, have you checked the cameras yet?"

 

"I'm just checking now, think everything looks ok for now." He said, closing down the computer and spinning his chair round to face Pete, "So, how'd you manage to find two more people stupid enough to take this job?" Dan laughed.

 

"I almost didn't come back after what happened to Patrick last night," Pete said, in a more serious tone. " I couldn't take the thought of him getting hurt again, or anyone. I thought about quitting, but, I couldn't face going back to my old life either. So I decided to get some friends to come help us out. We've got much better chances with six than four. Brendon and Ryan are good friends of ours, we met them through the music scene..... I guess it didn't work out so well for them either." He said, looking to Ryan, who was standing in the corner.

 

"Yeah..." Said Ryan, looking sadly at the floor. Finally speaking a word for one of the first times all night.

 

Brendon came over and gave Ryan's shoulder a re-assuring squeeze, flashing him a quick smile. 

 

Ryan smiled back, but it faded within seconds and he continued staring at the floor.

 

"Touchy subject?" Asked Dan, forcing a smile, now embarrassed that he'd brought it up.

 

"Heh, yeah, I guess.." said Brendon. "We've been tryi-"

 

"Bonnie's moved!" Phil said, breaking into the conversation and silencing everyone in the room. 

 

The uneasy silence continued for a few seconds before Dan asked,

 

"Where is he?"

 

"He's in the dining area." Phil replied, sitting staring at the cameras with his legs tucked up to his chest.

 

"So, do we need to shut the doors then?" said Brendon, reaching for the button.

 

"NO!" Dan, Phil and Pete said in unison.

 

"Not yet anyway, he's still awhile away, if we closed them now we'd waste all the power, we'll have to wait and see." Dan said.

 

"Oh sorry," said Brendon, quickly removing his hand from the button.

 

They waited for a few more minutes before checking the cameras again.

 

"He's moved from the Dinning Hall!!" exclaimed Phil, staring in to the dark empty space where Bonnie was.

 

Dan urgently flicked through all the cameras in search of the missing animatronic, sweat gathering on his brow.

 

"He's not on any of the cameras!!!" Dan panicked.

 

"Then where is he?!" shouted Pete.

 

Dan and Phil looked at each other as they both realised, "The blind spot!!" they shouted in unison.

 

"HE'S OUTISIDE!!" Screamed Patrick, finally breaking his silence.

 

"QUICK!! THE DOOR!! NOW!!" Dan screamed at Brendon.

 

He slammed his hand down on the button, but he didn't realise, he'd accidentally hit the light button. 

 

The light flickered on and illuminated Bonnie's horrifying figure looming in the doorway.

 

"IT'S THE OTHER FUCKING BUTTON!!" Screamed Dan, pushing Brendon out of the way and slamming his hand on the the door button, just in the nick of time. They all stayed frozen on the spot until they heard Bonnie walking away.

 

"Phew," Said Phil.

 

"That was too close," Said Dan, offering his hand to Brendon who still remained on the floor frozen in shock. "Sorry about that Brendon."

 

"Don't worry about it!" Brendon said getting up and brushing himself down. "It was my fault," He said chewing his lip "And it wont happen again."

 

"It's okay Brendon, we all survived." Said Phil, giving Brendon a re-assuring smile.

 

"Just.." Said Patrick, staring at the door.

 

85 percent power.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

1AM 

 

The night was passing quicker than usual, everyone got on well with Brendon, and Ryan stayed quiet, but seemed nice enough.

 

They were sitting talking about their lives and getting to know each other better. Dan and Phil sat in their office chairs, while Pete and Patrick sat together on the desk. Ryan remained standing in the corner and Brendon seemed happy enough sitting on the floor telling some dumb story about high school. At least he could still make them laugh at a time like this. Brendon was fun to have around.

 

Everyone seemed well entertained, but Patrick who just stared solemnly at the blood stain on the desk from where he was lying last night.

 

Pete picked up on his mood and quickly removed himself from the story, wrapping his arm around Patrick's shoulder.

 

"Hey, you ok?" He whispered, squeezing Patrick's shoulder.

 

Patrick nodded, still staring at the blood.

 

"We'll be fine," Pete said, resting his head on Patrick's shoulder, "I really mean that," He said looking at Patrick more seriously, "I wont let anything happen to you again." 

 

"Thanks Pete.." Said Patrick, reaching for Pete's hand, and gripping it tightly. "You always know what to say." He said, looking up in to Pete's deep brown eyes.

 

Pete smiled lost in Patrick's amazing blue eyes.

 

"I'll always be here for you."

 

83 percent battery

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

2AM

 

Patrick seemed a little better than he had been before. Pete was now asleep with his head on Patrick's shoulder and Patrick had now torn himself away from the thoughts of last night and was laughing along with a story Dan was telling about his trip to Italy with Phil and some other friends a few years ago.

 

Even Ryan had come out of his shell a little, he was now sitting with Brendon also listening to Dan's many stories and occasionally inputting little things in to the conversation.

 

Phil had been checking the cameras every few minutes and the animatronics were strangely in-active tonight, which they were surprised by after what the guy on the phone had said. Nothing much had happened apart from the encounter with Bonnie. 

 

But suddenly he interrupted Dan's story by saying "Dan! Chica's moved."

 

Patrick froze on hearing this statement, his eyes went wide.

 

"I can't find her on the cameras!" Worried Phil, clicking to the different rooms.

 

"Turn on the lights, she might be at the door again!!" said Brendon, looking worried. But he wasn't brave enough to make a move for the buttons himself after what happened last time.

 

Luckily Pete had woken in the commotion and quickly flicked on the light.

 

"She's not there.." He said, staring at the empty space outside the door.

 

"There she is!!" Dan said, pointing to to camera 6 - the Kitchen.

 

Suddenly the screen went black and it switched to audio only.

 

"What's she done to the camera?!" Squealed Phil.

 

"Look for her in the hallway!" Urged Dan.

 

He flicked to camera 4A.

 

"THERE SHE IS!" He squealed again, but before anyone could see, camera 4A was also switched to audio only.

 

"Shit! What's she doing to them?!?!" Panicked Dan, as Phil flicked to the next camera. 4B - the supply closet right outside their office. Chica stood in front of the camera, before disappearing off the screen. 

 

"SHE'LL BE OUTSIDE THE DOOR! QUICK, TURN ON THE LIGHT!" urged Pete who was now leaning over Dan's shoulder to see the cameras. 

 

Ryan stood up making his first move of the night and flicked on the lights. 

 

There Chica stood, Patrick's dried blood still splattered over her bib. Patrick's face went white in horror. 

 

"C-c-close the door...." he stuttered not taking his eyes off Chica. 

 

Ryan put his hands in his hair and panickedly searching for the right button "I don't know what button it is!"

 

"ITS THE ONE ABOVE THE LIGHTS!!!" Dan screamed.

 

Ryan quickly pressed the nearest button slamming down the wrong door on the left side leaving them exposed to Chica.

 

"THE OTHER ONE YOU IDIOT!" Dan yelled.

 

Pete tried to reach over but couldn't cause Patrick had his wrist in a vice like grip out of fear.

 

"JUST CLOSE THE GODDAMN DOOR!" Brendon shouted storming over, and pushing Ryan out of the way, quickly reaching for the right button and finally closing the door. 

 

"Oh my god..." Said Ryan, eyes wide, staring at the door where Chica had been.

 

But no one was as scared as Patrick, who even now the panic was over, still had not released Pete's hand from his terrified grip.

 

"You can let go now buddy," smiled Pete "We're safe." He walked over and opened the door again, Chica had gone.

 

Patrick blushed and quickly let go of Pete's hand, causing the rest of the room to exchange glances with each other.

 

"I told you, I wont let anything else happen to you." He said.

 

Patrick smiled, for what felt like the first time in years.

 

"Thanks Pete."

 

60 percent battery.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

3AM

 

Ryan was pretty shaken up after the close encounter with Chica, he had gone quiet again, and was sitting in the corner.

 

Brendon had gone over to him and was quietly talking him over, trying to calm him down.

 

Patrick and Pete had both fallen asleep again and Dan and Phil were close to it themselves.

 

"We'll be ok," Whispered Brendon to Ryan "You know that Ryan, we always pull through stuff like this"

 

"What do you mean 'stuff like this'! Nothing this serious has ever happened before Brendon!" Ryan snapped, "She could've killed me if she got in!"

 

"I wont let you be killed Ryan, we look out for each other," Brendon smiled, taking Ryan's hands in to his, "They're just robots, they're not going to hurt us"

 

For a moment Ryan stayed, just staring into Brendon's eyes before he pulled away. "No! Brendon, you can't just pretend every situation is 'OK'. Did you see what they did to Patrick?!? He barely came out of that alive! I don't know if I can do this." He sighed, looking down at the floor again.

 

"Come on Ryan, you CAN do this," Brendon said, "We need this, remember how long we've been looking for a job? How long we've been trying to get our songs out there. We need this job or we'll go hungry again."

 

Ryan looked up through his fringe at Brendon.

 

"You can't leave me, we always stick together." Brendon said, taking Ryan's hands again "Besides, what other job's gonna take a guy that can't even tell what button's for the right door!" He laughed.

 

"That's it!" Ryan said, throwing Brendon's hands down and getting up.

 

"It was just a joke man!" Brendon laughed.

 

"Well I'm sick of your fucking jokes!! You can't just make everything in to a joke. It's not funny any more Brendon. I'm done with your sweet talking." He said walking toward the door.

 

"RYAN, NO!!" Brendon screamed scrambling to his feet. "THE ANIMATRONICS ARE OUT THERE!" 

 

"I thought they were 'just robots', Brendon and they 'couldn't hurt me'!" Ryan said, continuing toward the door.

 

The commotion had woken the others who now stared at the tense scene frozen, not sure what to say.

 

"Look, Ryan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..." Brendon pleaded.

 

"I'm sick of your apologies!" Ryan said, stepping out the door in to the black abyss.

 

"Ryan, no, please come back!! I was stupid, I didn't mean it." He urged, running after him to the door.

 

"Brendon NO!" Pete shouted, finally interjecting in to the situation.

 

"I need to find him!!" Brendon shouted.

 

"We need a plan first!" Pete said "You can't just walk out in to the dark or you'll be as lost as he is. Let's just check the cameras and find him then work out what to do from there."

 

"OK...." sighed Brendon, "We'll do that."

 

After a few minutes of searching the cameras, they still hadn't found Ryan.

 

"He's obviously better at hiding than the animatronics," Said Dan, still staring at the computer screen.

 

"Luckily they aren't moving, so he wont be in trouble yet." Said Pete.

 

"That's it, I need to go out and look for him!" Said Brendon, rising to his feet.

 

Pete pulled him back down on to his chair.

 

"No Brendon, we'll find him," He said, "There's no use looking if we don't know where he is.

 

"My best guess would be in the kitchen," Said Phil, "The cameras still disabled so maybe he's hiding in there cause he knows we wont find him."

 

"That makes sense," Said Dan "But there's no way to find out unless we send someone to look." He continued, looking over at Pete for approval.

 

"I guess," Pete sighed, "Just be careful Brendon, we'll do what we did last night, if you're not back in five minutes, I'll come look for you."

 

"Sounds good," Said Brendon "But maybe give me ten minutes, it might take a while to talk him round. You know what he's like."

 

"Yeah," Said Pete, "Ten minutes and I'll be there."

 

Brendon slipped in to the darkness beyond the door.

 

40 percent battery.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

4AM

 

Ten long anxious minutes had passed.

 

"Ok, I'm going to look for them." Pete said, getting to his feet. 

 

Patrick, who had been quiet this whole time suddenly said "No Pete! Don't leave me." He looked up at Pete with pleading eyes.

 

Pete sighed, "You know I have to go Patrick, you'll be fine with Dan and Phil." 

 

After seeing Patrick's expression in reaction to Pete's statement Dan quickly perked up and said,

 

"Pete, you stay with Patrick and Phil, I'll go and look for them," He tried to swallow his fear and be brave but he couldn't push down the sense of impending doom from inside him.

 

"No Dan, I can't let you go alone," Said Phil "I'll come with you."

 

"Ok." Said Dan, not pretending he didn't want Phil to say that, "Will you two be alright on your own?" He said, turning to Pete and Patrick.

 

"We'll be fine, " smiled Pete "Thanks Dan."

 

"We'll look for you on the cameras if you're not back soon." Added Patrick.

 

"Ok then," Said Dan, taking a deep breath - Tempted to take Phil's hand for support but he swallowed the urge and pressed on toward the door, Phil following closely after. "See you soon."

 

They stepped out of the office, swallowed by the darkness within seconds.

 

Pete and Patrick watched Dan and Phil leave in silence.

 

Within minutes they were checking the cameras, fearing the worst.

 

"Everything seems ok with the animatronics." Said Pete.

 

"Wait, aren't those curtains usually closed?" Said Patrick.

 

"Where?" Said Pete.

 

"Back on camera 1C, in 'Pirate Cove'."

 

"Oh yeah," Pete said flicking back to camera 1C "Wait, is there something in there...?" he said squinting to see through the darkness.

 

"I see eyes..." Said Patrick, also staring behind the curtains.

 

"We'll need to keep an eye on that," Said Pete "I didn't know they kept an animatronic in there." 

 

"It might be broken," Said Patrick "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

 

They soon closed down the cameras, they had seen Dan and Phil on camera 4A; on their way to the kitchen and everything had seemed alright.

 

"Did you mean what you said in the hospital?" Patrick said out of the blue, taking Pete by surprise.

 

"Oh you heard that..." Pete said, casting his mind back to the shaky memory of being in the hospital in the early hours of the morning, almost sure Patrick wasn't going to make it. "I was scared, I didn't know if you'd survive."

 

"But did you mean it Pete?" Said Patrick, looking him in the eyes. 

 

"When I said I loved you? Of course, you're my best friend Patrick," Pete smiled.

 

"Hah.... Yeah... I love you too bro!" Patrick said, trying to shrug off his disappointment.

 

"No..... Patrick, I can't keep this from you for any longer, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time..." Said Pete.

 

Patrick's eyes lit up "What is it Pete?" Could this be what he was waiting for?

 

I... I lo-" Suddenly, Pete was cut off by a blood curdling scream.

 

Their head spun round so fast they almost broke their necks.

 

Foxy the pirate was standing in the doorway, staring at them, hook glistening in the dim light.

 

"THAT'S THE ONE FROM THE PIRATE COVE!!!" Screamed Pete, scrambling for the buttons, but it was too late, Foxy had stepped in to their office and was running towards them at an immense speed like no other animatronic they'd seen.

 

Patrick picked up a book of files and held it up over his face for protection as Foxy crashed straight in to him knocking him to the floor, spilling the files out over the floor.

 

"NOOOOO!!!" Pete screamed, throwing the chairs out of the way in a mad scramble to run to Patrick's aid.

 

He ripped Foxy off of Patrick and threw him across the room.

 

It was up within seconds and running toward them shrieking the same horrifying scream, it sounded like a child dying.

 

Pete jumped on front of Patrick and bore the brunt of his charge this time, knocked off of his feet like Patrick was, he lay on the floor, Foxy's jaws gnashing at him ferociously as he fought to keep him at bay.

 

Patrick was still disorientated but he tried to stand and find something to help defend them.

 

Pete managed to wrestle Foxy off of him and smashed it against the desk, shattering its arm so it was stripped back to just the robotic skeleton beneath the suit, part of its leg was also hanging off after the first fall, but still it got up to face Pete again.

 

But this time Pete was more prepared and bashed it to the ground shattering the suit off its other arm and part of its body, Foxy's mangled form only made him more terrifying, but it did not stop it from getting up and charging once again. Its voice box had been partly shattered distorting his horrifying scream even more.

 

This time it caught Pete off guard and smashed him on to a wall, knocking him out.

 

"HEY!!" Patrick shouted, quickly getting Foxy's attention before it charged again - possibly finishing Pete off.

 

Foxy turned to Patrick and now charged toward him with its full force; pinning him against the opposite wall, Patrick squirming under its grip.

 

Pete was now coming to and looked up to see Patrick free of Foxy's grasp, and ripping the pirate hook clean off the end of its arm and shoving it into its head, Foxy stumbling back and falling over, finally unable to get up and charge at them again.

 

It slowly dragged itself along the floor towards the open door.

 

Patrick reached down and pulled the hook out of Foxy's head and shoved onto his own wrist, attaching it as a make do hand after what had happened to his actual hand the night previously.

 

He ran to Pete's aid as Foxy dragged its broken body out of the door.

 

"Are you ok?" Patrick asked, checking him for wounds.

 

"I'm fine," Said Pete, as Patrick helped him to his feet "Thanks to you. That was intense."

 

"It was too close.." Said Patrick staring towards the door. 

 

"Is it gone?" inquired Pete.

 

"Yeah, We're safe for now." Said Patrick, helping Pete to his chair and sitting him down. "What about the others?"

 

"Let's check the cameras," Pete said, still out of breath from the fight.

 

"Just as they were starting them up, Dan, Phil, Brendon and Ryan, burst through the door.

 

"We're back!" Said Dan cheerily. His face changed quickly as he saw the trashed office and beat up Pete and Patrick.

 

"What the hell happened here....?" 

 

35 percent battery

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

5AM

 

After a lot of explaining Pete and Patrick had finally filled them in on the what had happened with Foxy.

 

"Holy shit.." Sighed Dan.

 

"That's insane," said Brendon, "Are you guys ok?!"

 

"Still breathing," smiled Pete.

 

Patrick was sitting on the desk studying his new hook intensely.

 

"Where did that come from?" Said Phil, looking slightly worriedly at the hook.

 

"Foxy," Pete said, "We trashed him."

 

"Hopefully that means he wont be bothering us again." Said Dan, looking off in to the distance.

 

"One down, three to go!" laughed Pete "We've got a long way..."

 

"But at least we all made it. " Said Patrick, looking up.

 

Pete smiled at him "Yeah..." he said squeezing his hand. "Only two more nights to go..."

 

The rest of the night went quickly and the animatronics didn't bother them much, Dan, Phil, Brendon and Ryan fell asleep while Pete and Patrick checked the cameras in silence. Before they knew it, their shift was over and sunlight poured through the curtains.

 

23 percent battery.

 

6AM

 

The others all woke up and Pete and Patrick opened the curtains. 

 

"Is it over?" Phil asked. 

 

"Yup, it's morning now!" Pete replied cheerily. 

 

They gathered their stuff and one by one left the building, closing the door behind them.

 

"We didn't even run out of power," Dan said, breathing in the fresh morning air. 

 

"Told you we'd make it," Said Brendon, smiling at Ryan.

 

"This time..." Ryan smiled back for once.

 

"We always do." Brendon said.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

END OF CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE U GUYZ LIKED DAT CHAPTER :D :D 
> 
> pleez coment & tell me wot u think! 
> 
>  
> 
> i hav a question tho, wot ships would u like 2 c more of, peterick, rydon or phan???


	4. Night 4 - Jared, Jensen and Misha

SURVIVE FIVE NIGHTS - CHAPTER 4 

 

NIGHT 4 

 

12AM 

 

100 percent battery 

 

Dan, Phil, Pete, Patrick, Brendon and Ryan arrived, once again to the office. 

 

Everything was as normal. If a dingy dark pizzaria office where the animatronic entertainers could turn on you any minute was 'Normal'. 

 

Everyone sat in their usual formation making half hearted conversation, spirits dampened from the night before. Even though they all got out without running out of power it didn't exactly go smoothly. And Ryan and Brendon still had a lot of explaining to do.

 

"So, uh, guys, we never actually heard about what happened last night," Questioned Pete "After Ryan stormed out." 

 

"Oh yeah! We just found you guys in the restrooms talking but when we got back we didn't hear what happened cause of Pete and Patrick's ordeal with Foxy." Said Dan. "Were you guys ok?" Added Phil as Brendon and Ryan shifted uncomfortably. 

 

"uuuuh....." Brendon said, blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We were just-" 

 

Suddenly the phone rang. 

 

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it." 

 

"Oh it's that guy again." Said Brendon looking over to the phone. Listening to the familiar unsure tone of the 'Phone guy'.

 

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." He continued.

 

"Yeah he calls every day, what were you saying Brendo-" Phil was cut off by a loud banging sound. 

 

Their heads immediately whipped round to the cameras before they realised it was coming from the answering machine.

 

"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you uh, when I did." He now sounded exceedingly uneasy compared to his usual cheery tone. 

 

Everyone exchanged another scared glance as they heard another bang in the background of his bleak message.

 

"What's going on?" Whispered Phil, now paying more attention than ever. 

 

"Shhhhh" Hushed Dan, listening intently. 

 

"Uh, hey, do me a favour." He stuttered, interrupted by more and more banging. "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" Phil reached for Dan's hand and gripped it tightly. 

 

"Should we go?" He whispered over more banging. 

 

"I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." The Phone Guy said. 

 

"I think it's too late" Dan whispered. Sweat gathering on his brow as he listened closely.

 

More banging. 

 

"This doesn't sound good." Brendon said, exchanging another glance with Ryan.

 

"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." His voice was getting more, and more unsteady.

 

A familiar music box tune started to play.

 

Dan and Phil remembered the first night when they had run out of power and Chica came for them. The same sinister tune was playing out in the Phone Guys office now. 

 

"What's that?" Whispered Ryan. 

 

"Oh no..." Said Dan. 

 

"You know..." The phone guy tried to continue but he was cut off by a deep eerie groan. "oh, no - " he said. No longer able to ignore the danger he seemed to be in. 

 

The group's eyes widened in horror as they were forced to listen to more banging and the inevitable screech of an animitronic before it all went silent. 

 

Everyone just sat there, staring at the blank answering machine. 

 

"They, they, got him..?" Phil choked out grasping his hand over his mouth.

 

"B-but why didn't we hear about this?! This must've been a long time ago right? They were pre-recorded?" Stuttered Dan, still in shock. 

 

"Then why did he want us to check the heads in the back room? There's no way these could've gotten to us in time." Pete added.

 

There was a short pause before Patrick finally spoke, which was unusual after the Chica incident. "Maybe, he, knew he was going to di-" 

 

There was a banging at the door. Cutting Patrick off and leaving the group terror stricken. 

 

They all spun round and stared in horror. Not daring to open it after what they had just heard happening to the Phone guy. 

 

"Oh no, what's that?" Phil finally whispered as the banging continued and grew more frantic.

 

Before anyone had time to answer the door burst open.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

1AM

 

98 percent battery

 

"Who the fuck are you?" Said Pete, curiously studying the three figures standing proudly in the door way, arms folded and mouths firmly sealed in an intimidating pout. 

 

"day time security. Specialising in the upkeep of the animatronics," Said the one of them, stepping forward with his badge inscribed 'Misha' glinting in the dim light. 

 

"We were moved to the night shift after we heard what you did to old 'Foxy the Pirate' last night." Pete and Patrick glanced uneasily at eachother.

 

"They couldn't afford to fire you and find new recruits so they assigned us to keep an eye on you," Said another, stepping forward with his friend. "Those things are expensive you know." 

 

"They're also dangerous" Said the last of the three, stepping forward and running a hand through his floppy brown hair.

 

"Tell me about it." Said Pete. Patrick sighed. "Patrick here lost his hand to Chica" Pete explained gesturing to the hook almost proudly.

 

They all looked disapprovingly at him.

 

"That looks nasty" Said the floppy haired one who they figured's name was 'Jared' from his name tag.

 

"I'm surprised you stayed working here after that happened." He walked over to inspect Patrick's stump where the hook was attached. "You kids must be desperate." He said, scanning the room of hostile faces. 

 

"But you still should't be running around destroying restaurant property." Added the other who's name was 'Jensen' 

 

"There's been two incidents already. They overlooked the loss of the chicken's arm but the mangling of 'Foxy' just isn't acceptable." 

 

"Do you really think kids'll want to play with it as it is?" Said Misha. "He's destroyed, you're lucky they're managing to give him a bit of a make over and pass him off as a take apart and put back together attraction in the new kids cove area that they're re-instating." 

 

"Shame they never found his hook." Said Jared eyeing Patrick. 

 

Patrick stared guiltily down at the hook now attached to his wrist. "Yeah..." 

 

"So anyways," Said Pete, changing the subject "Welcome to the gang!" 

 

They all scoffed at his cheesiness as he individually introduced them to the newcomers . 

 

"And this," he said, finally reaching the last in the line - Brendon "Is my good friend Beebo" 

 

"Pete you're a idiot" He sighed "Please don't call me that." 

 

"Got it" Misha smiled, reaching confidently over to shake his hand. 

 

"So this is where you look at all the cameras" Said Jared leaning over Phil's shoulder to take a look.

 

"Yeah," Said Phil, flicking through the rooms to show him.

 

"There's the Kitchen, the Pirate Cove the Party Room.." 

 

"Here's where the animatronics stay" He said clicking on to the Back Stage as Jared watched intently.

 

"There's Chica, Freddy and B-" Phil froze "Wait a second.. Where's Bonnie?"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

2AM 

 

92 percent battery 

 

"Shit" Whispered Dan while Phil frantically flicked through the rooms chewing nervously on his bottom lip. 

 

"There he is, he's in the Supply closet."

 

"Already??" Said Brendon, storming over to see the ghostly rabbit staring back at him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, we should've been checking!" 

 

"Ryan, stay by the door" He ordered, as if he was an army general readying his troops "And Phil, keep an eye on the cameras, we can't let him in again" 

 

"Got it!" Said Phil spinning round in his chair. 

 

Ryan sulkily shifted closer to the door with his knees to his chest. 

 

"You ok Ryan?" Brendon asked, looking concerned. 

 

"Sure.." He muttered distantly plonking his head down on his knees and turning away. 

 

Brendon stood there for a moment, obviously contemplating going over there and talking to his but then he thought better of it and turned back to the others. "Where is he now?" He asked. 

 

"In the West Hall!!" Phil choked, urging Ryan to get to the doors.

 

"Fuck, he's at the wrong side!" Shouted Pete, realising they'd stupidly positioned Ryan outside the East Hall. 

 

Suddenly Jensen broke through the crowd and ran - surfing over the desk - over to the door and slammed his hand on the button in an action movie-like sequence. 

 

They all just stood in awe with their jaws dropped so low they were almost at their knees as Jensen casually dusted himself off like nothing had even happened. 

 

"W-wow.." Stuttered Dan, in astonishment. "You guys really are some security guards!" 

 

"We take our job very seriously." Misha said seriously stepping over to Jensen's side and folding his arms. 

 

"Wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt" Jensen added, looking over to Patrick. 

 

"You should open up the door again," Said Pete "He'll be gone by now." 

 

Pete was right, Bonnie had taken off down the hall and was now back in his place on the Stage. 

 

"Phew," Sighed Dan, looking over to the some-what awesome trio "Looks like you guys just came in the nick of time." 

 

More time passed by uneventfully and the boys slowly settled down and began chatting about their lives and filling Jared, Jensen and Misha in on what they'd missed. 

 

Brendon sat with his arm firmly wrapped around Ryan's shoulders as he looked blankly in the other direction, acting as if Brendon wasn't even there. He'd given up making any conversation with him awhile ago and was now loudly telling some ridiculous anecdote about when he used to work in a Smoothie place. 

 

Everyone listened and laughed but Patrick was also somewhat aloof staring down at his hook as if the images from the nights previously were re-playing over, and over again in his mind. 

 

Pete slid away from the group and shifter closer to Patrick. 

 

"Heyy.." He said in a low voice. 

 

"Hi..." Patrick grunted without even looking up, still engrossed in his shiny hook. 

 

Pete sighed. He wondered if Patrick would ever be his old self again.   
He used to be so happy and talkative, but now Pete was lucky to ever see him even crack a smile.   
Pete missed that sweet innocent smile of his. Would he ever get it back? Could he ever recover from his accident?   
Even when his physical scars healed Pete didn't know if Patrick would ever mentally recover from his traumatising ordeal. 

 

He couldn't put into words how much he wanted his 'Pattycakes' back. 

 

"Patrick I... Are you-?"

 

"I'm fine" Patrick cut in before Pete could even finish. 

 

He was sick of hearing that over, and over.   
But was he ok? He didn't even know himself any more, not after what had happened.   
Pete was right to be worried about him. There was something wrong.   
He wanted to be the same, he wanted to laugh and talk with Pete, and have fun with Brendon like he used to, he wanted to joke about how stroppy Ryan could be and he wanted to smile to himself when he saw the way Dan and Phil looked at each other.   
But he couldn't. Whenever he started to feel any sense of comfort, that face just came back to him, that terrible face, Chica. and he was back to being an empty shell of who he once was.   
But no matter how bad Patrick really felt. He couldn't bring himself to tell Pete, he'd smile and nod, and say it was all ok because he couldn't stand the look on Pete's face when he told him he wasn't ok.   
When he told him he needed help.   
Maybe all he needed was Pete to be there for him, and he always was. 

 

So once again, he forced a smile and looked up into those gorgeous brown eyes. "Don't worry." He said. Reaching for Pete's soft hand and squeezing it tightly. Things would be ok. 

 

He hoped. 

 

"They've been unusually quiet tonight" Said Dan, cutting off another of Brendon's stories. 

 

"I wouldn't speak to soon.." Said Phil, sounding even more worried than usual as he stared in horror at the cameras. 

 

"What is it?" Asked Dan, walking over to look over his shoulder. 

 

"...Oh no." 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

3AM 

 

77 percent battery. 

 

"They're going out.." Said Phil "One by one." 

 

Each time they flicked to a camera, the picture flickered and then went completely blank. 

 

"What?! How can this happen?!" Said Brendon, who had already got up to join them at the desk. "We've still got power?!" 

 

"Yup, 77 percent, said Phil." Once again, chewing on his bottom lip anxiously. 

 

"It must be the animatronics" Said Dan, " But how are they doing it? They were still on the stage last time we checked?" 

 

"Maybe we should go take a look." Jared said confidently. "It might just be a loose wire." 

 

"That's not a good idea." Said Pete. "We can't completely leave the office so we'd need to split up. Some of us would need to say while the others went out and that didn't turn out to well last time.." He slowly trailed off as his eyes met the floor.

 

"Foxy attacked and we had no way of knowing, which meant we couldn't get back to help them.." Brendon said glumly, finishing Pete's sentence for him. 

 

"Gentlemen, that wont be a problem" Misha smirked as he produced three walkie- talkies from his back pack. 

 

"Woah," Said Dan, looking over to Phil. "Why didn't we think of that?"

 

"If we split in to three groups, two can stay in the office and the others can spit up and have a look down West Hall and East Hall." Said Misha. 

 

"I'm up for that!" Said Brendon standing up and pulling Ryan reluctantly to his feet. "We'll take the East Hall"

 

"Then I guess we'll come with you." Said Phil reluctantly as Dan nodded in agreement.

 

"You two stay here then." Jensen said, looking over to Pete and Patrick. "We'll take the West." 

 

They slid a Walkie- Talkie along the desk to Pete and Patrick and did the same for the others before heading out. 

 

"See you on the other side." Brendon said forcing a smile. "Remember to keep in touch!" 

 

Pete nodded. "Good luck."

 

The groups split and went their separate ways - Walkie- Talkies in hand.

 

"Well," Sighed Pete "I guess it's just us again.." 

 

Patrick looked off in to the distance and mumbled an inaudible reply.

 

Pete sighed, not a little, mildly annoyed sigh. But a real sigh. He was worried about Patrick, and Patrick couldn't keep ignoring it.

 

"Look Pete I-" 

 

"It's ok" Pete said, "I know it's been hard."

 

"No Pete, it's not ok. Yes, things have been hard but you've been nothing but nice to me and I've just taken it for granted. I'm a terrible friend, I'm sorry Pete. Sorry for everything." 

 

"It's fine," Sighed Pete "Really it's OK, I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through. I'm just trying to help in anyway I can. I guess I just want you to be happy though. I miss you. I want you back the way you were but I guess that's selfish of me. I'll always be there buddy, for real, if you need ANYTHING."

 

"Even a new hand" Patrick smiled, looking up at Pete with his big blue eyes.

 

"You've got Foxy to thank for that" Pete laughed.

 

And Patrick laughed back. He was laughing. A sensation he felt like he'd never experience again. But here he was, with his beloved Pete - laughing. Nothing was even that funny but it just felt good.

 

"Pete, Pete, I- I guess just thanks. Thanks Pete. For everything."

 

Pete smiled, he smiled so widely and said "There's nothing to thank me for." 

 

"No, Pete, of course there is," Patrick sighed "You mean the world to me. Our friendship means the world to me but, uh, I've been meaning to ask you, umm-"

 

"Uh, hey guys?" A familiar fuzzy voice cut in putting Patrick off and causing them to break away from each others gaze - It was Dan.

 

"Just to say everything's fine. Looks like Jensen was right. Think it was just a loose wire. So eh, we'll be back soon, just gotta find all the cameras and re-connect them. Still don't know how it happened."

 

"Oh, OK, thanks Dan, see you soon." Said Pete after picking up the walkie-talkie and quickly working out how to use it. "Let us know if anything's coming our way, we'll try and keep an eye on the cameras."

 

"Got it." Said Dan "Over and out."

 

Pete laughed.

 

And Patrick smiled again, looking down at his shoes and blushing. His laugh was contagious.

 

Patrick's mind drifted to the conversation they'd had the night previously about Patrick's time in the hospital.

 

"Did you mean what you said in the hospital?"

 

"When I said I loved you? Of course, you're my best friend Patrick,"

 

Patrick sighed.

 

"No..... Patrick, I can't keep this from you for any longer, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time..." 

 

He remembered his words so clearly. What was Pete going to tell him?

 

"I... I lo-"

 

Could it possibly be? He wanted so badly to ask Pete about it but it was too late now. 

 

He'd probably already forgotten.

 

Patrick's smile faded.

 

"Patrick?" Pete said shakily.

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Uh, I've been meaning to talk to you, uh, about... Last night." Pete said setting down the walkie- talkie on the desk next to him.

 

Had he seriously just read his mind?!

 

Patrick had to try so hard to bite back a smile of anticipation.

 

"I uh, I guess I was just going to say uh- do you remember what we were talking about?" 

 

"Uh" Patrick felt himself turn a deep shade of red just at the thought of talking with Pete about it. What if he had completely misjudged it? 

 

"I- I- Uh, no, sorry, I just remember Foxy storming in and then... Y'know"

 

'Patrick you idiot!!!' He thought to himself. 'Why would you say that?!'

 

"Oh, well uh..." Pete trailed off "Never mind then.. It doesn't matter"

 

'No, no, no'

 

Patrick felt like his heart split in two when he saw the look on Pete's face but all he found himself saying was "Well, uh, glad they could get those cameras fixed."

 

"Yeah..." Sighed Pete " I hope they come back on soon."

 

"I guess we'll never know how it happened" 

 

"Guess not.." 

 

"Maybe the animatronics have some strange power over this pace."

 

"Maybe.."

 

"Pete.."

 

"Yes"

 

"I- I do remember."

 

"What?"

 

"About last night, I remember everything."

 

Pete froze. He was sitting on the chair staring blankly at the computer screen.

 

"You uh you heard what I said?"

 

"Yes.." Said Patrick, eyes slowly rolling down to meet the floor as he felt butterflies inside him. 

 

Pete spun round in his chair and stared at Patrick, they sat there, looking into each others eyes before Pete got up.

 

He walked over and sat on the desk next to him, taking his hands.

 

"Patrick, I- You- you're my best friend and I can't imagine my life without you in it. You just, you make me so happy. When I'm with you I just feel.... Complete. Look, I don't care if you're messed up about what happened. I am too. It was hard but we'll get through it, together. I just, I've been getting these feelings for a long time but I... I didn't know how to tell you, Patrick, I think, I think I lo-"

 

Pete was once again cut off, but this time not by a crazy raging animatronic storming the office, but by Patrick, grabbing his arms and pressing his lips passionately against Pete's.

 

Pete's mind exploded, he completely lost his train of thought, he lost his focus on anything. He forgot about the horrors outside and the friends he had to protect. All he could think about was that Patrick Vaughn Stump was kissing HIM. He'd waited or this moment for too long.

 

But he pulled away. Stopping a slightly confused looking Patrick to look him in the eye and finally finish his sentence. Say what he'd been waiting to say all this time. 

 

"Patrick Stump, I love you."

 

Patrick smiled wider than he'd ever seen before, he blushed, breaking the eye contact and looking at the floor "I- I love you too Pete"

 

Pete pulled Patrick back into a deep passionate kiss, feeling his cold shiny hook on the back of his neck.

 

He carefully pulled himself up on to the desk, still not breaking the magical kiss.

 

But what he didn't realise, as he pulled himself on to the desk alongside Patrick, was that he'd knocked their one way of communication down on to the floor.

 

Under the desk, it lay buzzing as Dan shouted.

 

"PETE?! THEY'RE COMING!"

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

4AM

 

45 percent battery

 

 

Pete slid his hand round Patrick's waist as the kiss intensified. 

 

He'd never felt so alive.

 

Patrick gripped Pete closer to him with his hook.

 

They sat unaware of the danger they were in.

 

Too focused on each other to hear Dan's pleading warnings growing more and more desperate.

 

"Guys? I don't know what's happening but they all just started moving suddenly."

 

"Luckily me and Phil managed to hide. I don't think they saw us."

 

"Guys? Phil went round the corner to have a look and he didn't see anything but I'm worried. Could you check the cameras AS SOON AS POSSIBLE?"

 

"Hello? Pete? I don't know where Brendon and Ryan went. They were fixing a camera round the corner when they came past. They must've hidden somewhere. Please try to check the cameras, I'm sure some of them will have come on by now."

 

"I don't know where the animatronics are but they were heading for the east hall. Maybe they split up? You guys should stay alert"

 

"Pete?! You NEED to get to the doors NOW, guys, guys please, where are you?"

 

"Guys, please pick up"

 

But the vibrations under the desk went unnoticed to Pete and Patrick as their kiss continued.

 

Suddenly, there was a bang, loud enough that they could NOT ignore it, they broke apart and spun round immediately but it was too late.

 

Standing there in the dingy door way was Chica. Frozen, staring at them with her cold empty eyes, faded bloodstains still remained on her torn bib.

 

Patrick just froze, too shocked to even reach for Pete's hand for comfort.

 

"Oh shit" whispered Pete "Don't move"

 

But Patrick couldn't help spin his head around when he heard a groan outside and found Bonnie standing in the West Hall corner.

 

"Fuck, we're gonna die," Whimpered Patrick, finally finding words as he huddled in to Pete's chest.

 

"Not yet, we're not," Pete said, eyes still fixated on Chica "If we can beat them once we can beat them again."

 

He stood up, putting on a brave face and standing before Chica who sinisterly remained frozen half way through the door way.

 

"You're not getting your hands on Patrick again you bastard" Muttered Pete angrily clenching his fists.

 

He started toward Chica but was soon distracted by the sound of Patrick shouting for him and he realised he'd forgotten about Bonnie - Who was now seconds away from grabbing the terrified Patrick.

 

"NO!" Pete screamed unable to aid Patrick as Bonnie came closer.

 

But to his surprise, Bonnie walked straight past Patrick, stepping very deliberately toward HIM.

 

Pete stumbled backward, startled by Bonnie's lack of interest in Patrick.

 

Patrick looked just as puzzled when he took down his hands only to reveal Bonnie had stomped by but his relief soon faded as he realised he was heading straight for Pete.

 

Pete, who was now sandwiched between the two terrible fates he faced from Chica and Bonnie he stumbled backward once again trying desperately to dodge both waiting animatronics. He was surrounded, the desk and the wall beside him prevented him from running to either of the sides and the animatronics were closing in fast.

 

"N-no," Patrick stuttered, watching Pete's face change as he realised he was in real danger.

 

"Shit," He whispered "Uh, Patrick, wh- what do I do?"

 

"I don't know!" He squealed in despair "Just hold on!" 

 

Patrick dove over the desk and ran up to Bonnie, trying to swallow his fears and push all thoughts to the back of his mind for Pete. He couldn't give up on him now.

 

"HEY!" He shouted waving his arms.

 

Bonnie spun round and looked at him, but now how he usually would. The animatronics didn't really have expressions but he didn't have the same bloodthirsty eyes he usually did. He just looked blank.

 

But he'd certainly got his attention.

 

"Shit, what now," Patrick said frantically.

 

"I don't know just keep his attention for a while, I'll try and slip out!" Said Pete but as soon as he made a move Bonnie lost all interest in Patrick and turned back to Pete.

 

"No, no, no! OVER HERE!" Patrick shouted but neither Bonnie nor Chica took any notice of him.

 

"WHY WONT THEY FOLLOW YOU?!" Pete screamed trying to find a gap that he could run through without getting caught by either of the waiting animatronics. 

 

"I DON'T KNOW!" Patrick shouted waving his arms more frantically than ever "It's like I'm not even here?!"

 

Pete shifted uneasily from foot to foot trying desperately to find an escape. His eyes darted all over the room but there seemed like there was no way out.

 

"PETE, OVER THERE!" Patrick suddenly screamed pointing to a small opening far enough away from the hungry animatronics for Pete to dive through. 

 

He wasted no time in jumping over the desk and throwing himself in to the opposite wall.

 

He only lay there for a second getting his bearings but the animatronics were already cornering him again.

 

This time he was against the wall with absolutely no where to go. All he could do was stare into the animatronics cold lifeless eyes.

 

He didn't know where Patrick had gone. He couldn't see him. Surely he hadn't abandoned him at a time like this?  
Was he hiding from Chica? Could he simply not bare the idea of another accident?

 

Pete covered his face with his hands and squeezed his eyes tight shut waiting for his inevitable fate.

 

The animatronics were only seconds away.

 

Why did this have to happen now? Just as life was perfect, just as he finally admitted how he felt to Patrick, just after their first magical kiss. He was going to die.

 

Bonnie clamped his hand on to Pete's shoulder ready to pick him up but not before he heard a familiar voice scream "NOOOOO" and felt Patrick throw himself on to Pete and push him away under the desk.

 

"PATRICK!!!" Pete screamed, eyes burning with tears as he watched the animatronics close in on his best friend now in his place against the wall, doomed to be forcefully shoved inside an animatronic bear suit.

 

But suddenly, to Pete's surprise, they stopped. Dead in their tracks.

 

Patrick watched their faces change and their limbs freezing up when they saw him, hook covering his terrified face. 

 

They turned and walked out the room. Unable to see Pete in his new position under the desk.

 

When they walked out the door Patrick sprang up and jumped gleefully for joy.

 

"Pete, Pete, we did it!!!!" He screamed "They're gone!!"

 

"But how..?" Pete said slightly less enthusiastic after his near death experience "Why wouldn't they go for you?"

 

"I don't know.." Said Patrick, looking down at his hook "It's as if they just, didn't see me.."

 

"Something's up," Pete said thoughtfully "Lets hope the the other come ba- OH MY GOD THE OTHERS!!" 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

5AM

 

39 percent battery

 

Pete laid the walkie talkie down on the desk after a long conversation with Dan and Phil.

 

"I can't believe they were attacked by Freddy" Patrick sighed.

 

"We could've helped them if we'd heard the walkie talkie" Sighed Pete stroking thoughtfully at his brow.

 

"We must've knocked it down when, y'know.." Patrick blushed, trailing off.

 

Pete sighed again.

 

"It was a childish thing to do. How could we have been so stupid? The could have died, we could have died!" He sighed

 

"I guess a haunted pizzaria office isn't the best place for romance," Patrick smiled distantly, still slightly shaken from hearing what had happened to Dan and Phil

 

Pete forced a smile too, but it soon faded.

 

"Look, if we're gonna do this... I don't think here is the place," He said coldly.

 

Patrick looked up at him, big blue puppy dog eyes filled with sadness. "You- you don't-?"

 

"Look Patrick," Pete said taking his hands "there will be a better time, we're gonna get through this, but until then. I think we should put things on hold."

 

Patrick looked at the floor.

 

"You're right.." He sighed

 

"C'mere" Pete said quietly pulling Patrick into a deep embrace. "I love you" He whispered.

 

They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

 

They both looked up to find Jared Jensen and Misha leaning against the door frame.

 

"Uh, guys, hey," Pete said awkwardly springing away from Patrick "Uh, how long, how long have you been-?" 

 

"We just arrived," Misha cut in unable to hold back a smile "Don't worry" He winked "We didn't hear anything."

 

Pete and Patrick blushed and looked down at the floor in unison.

 

"So how have things been back here then?" Jensen asked as they all stepped into the office.

 

"Well," Pete laughed exchanging a glance with Patrick "It's a long story"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

6AM 

 

37 percent battery.

 

 

The rest of the night had been spent exchanging stories.

 

When Dan, Phil, Ryan and Brendon had returned they had a few stories of their own to tell.

 

So they sat, and laughed and listened until the sun came up.

 

Pete and Patrick bottled their feelings for each other but everyone in the room couldn't help noticing the way they looked at each other, and that Patrick was laughing. He was telling stories along with the others. Never quite enough to drown out Brendon but still, it was a start.

 

Now all they had to do was see what tomorrow had in store for them....

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

END OF CHAPTER 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAH GOD I AM SOOOOOO SORREE FOR NOT RELEESING DIS 4 SO LONG!!!!!!!!  
> It took sucha looong time to rie that ah just coodnt til now but HEER IT IS!!!  
> Survive 5 nights chapter 4!!!!  
> Pleez enjoy and leev me coments on wot yoo thot and what ships shood ah doo more ov and if yoo lyked the peterick and stufff!!!!  
> Anyway, this tooc a long time so pleez give me kudos and coments for support and il try and get the next chapter owt soon (EVry coment motivats mee)
> 
> AND THANK YOO GUYS 4 REEDING I LUV YOO <3 <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> (AND olso sorree 2 da spn fanz ther wosint much ov j j or m yet but SOOON!! I hav planz and wil work on theyr characters more da next chta!) Bye luv yooo xoxoxokchzjnxxxpxoxoxoox


End file.
